


A Mother's Love

by BurstEdge



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Mother/daughter incest, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6886258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurstEdge/pseuds/BurstEdge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nine shows Kokonoe how much she loves her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mother's Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Izissia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izissia/gifts).



Kokonoe watched contently as her mother wrapped her luscious mounds around her throbbing member. She had stopped questioning why Nine was doing this to her and relaxed as she recieved her treatment.

"How does it feel?" Nine purred. "Your mother's jugs are massaging your big cock. I wonder, do you masturbate at the thought of pounding me in your bedroom? Suck your on your balls?

Kokonoe let out low growl of pleasure. Nine chuckled at her daughter's lust.

"I'll take that as a yes." She continued moving her tits up and down her daughter's dick, licking the tip each time it emerged from her cleavage. The softness and warmth of the breasts felt wonderful on Kokonoe's member. She wanted the feeling to last forever, but her balls seem to have other plans as they began to tighten.

"Mom," she groaned. "I'm close."

Nine smiled. "Let it all out, sweetheart."

Kokonoe felt her member twitch as she released a load of her cum all over her Nine's breasts. The mage licked the substance off of her mounds and looked to her daughter, who was blushing heavily.

"So that wasn't enough to please you?" she said teasingly. Kokonoe shook her head. Nina couldn't help but giggle at this. "Well, looks like you need more than boobs to get you off, huh?"

She turned around so that her rear was facing Kokonoe. The grimalkin salivated at the sight of her mother's ass. It was round, thick and looked ready to be tapped into. She immediately placed her cock inbetween Nine's cheeks and thrusted, granting her more pleasure. 

"Come on," Nine groaned, tired of the foreplay. "Stop teasing and put it in your mother, already."

Kokonoe sighed and mentally prepared herself. She moved the tip of her cock at her mother's snatch and gently shoved in. The warm, smooth walls of her mother's insides felt wonderful. As for Nine, her daughter's cock stretching her out was a feeling like none other. And when she thrusted into her... it felt like heaven. Soon enough, they were fucking in every known position and in every part of the room. Kokonoe pounded into her mother reckless abandon while let out feral moans. 

"Mom, it feels so good!" she screamed. "I feel like I'm going to burst!"

"Don't hold anything back!" Nine yelled. "Give it everything you've got!" 

Kokonoe pounded harder and gripped Nine's hips tighter as she felt her climax approaching. With one last strong thrusted, she released herself in her mother's womb, filling her to the brim. Nine shuddered with pleasure as she felt her daughter's seed inside of her. Soon afterwards, they laid down next to each other and kissed passionately.

"Kokonoe," Nine said softly. 

"Yeah?"

"Did I ever tell you that I love you?"

* * *

Kokonoe abruptly woke up. She wiped the sweat off of her forehead and looked at the bulge under her bedsheet. 

"Damn it... not again," she sighed.

She laid down and looked up at the ceiling with a sad look in her eye.

" _Did I ever tell you that I love you?_ "

Kokonoe didn't notice that a tear escaped her eye.

"Yeah, Mom. You did. And I may never hear you say it again."

 

 


End file.
